


My Hero

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

"Leave her alone!"

Sara had stepped between Finn and the man, her eyes ablaze with anger. Her eyes had narrowed dangerously and she was all but growling the words. Finn had been slightly surprised, she had not thought that Sara could get so passionate. Finn had pulled Sara back a little, her voice low, calming as she lead her away. 

"You don't have to growl at them Sara..."

Sara had smiled slightly and shrugged. 

"He should have taken the last ten hints."

Finn laughed softly, moving to kiss Sara gently. 

"My hero." 

Sara had said nothing, simply smiled and shrugged, moving to kiss Finn sweetly. 

"What can I say, nobody touches my woman."

"Your woman?"

Finn was smirking just slightly. 

"I could get used to that..."


End file.
